


Silentium

by osunism



Series: Get Us There [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osunism/pseuds/osunism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not often Samson and Hadiza find time together while traveling, but when they do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silentium

Hadiza doesn’t question the change in mood when Samson’s lips press between her shoulder blades, making her roll her shoulders reflexively. She swallows against the shortness of breath as his lips dapple a moist and heated trail up to her nape, staking a claim to her warm skin.

She doesn’t question the hot bulge against her rear, pushing back against it with the barest pressure, but with the most suggestion.

“That what you want?” He asks her, his rough, calloused hand smoothing along her hip, tugging suggestively at the band of her smalls. Hadiza bites her lip against an eager answer aching to leap from the tip of her tongue into the still, muted heat of their small tent.

“Yes...” She whispers tremulously and Samson’s chuckle sends a thrilled shiver down the sinuous length of her spine. His caressing hand slides beneath her overlaying thigh, fingers squeezing the soft, tender flesh affectionately. Hadiza knows what’s coming, knows it as the moon knows its own path, and aids him as she lifts her leg just high enough to expose herself. Samson’s hand slides up along her inner thigh, the rough pads of his fingers testing just how great her need is, then hooking two fingers into the edge of her smalls, pulls them aside.

Hadiza feels the change now that the heat and wetness of her is no longer contained. Her slick is thick and copious, making her lips rub together in an increasingly wanton slide of anticipation. She hears and feels Samson rummaging with his trousers, and then suddenly the heated bulge against her back grows hotter and smoother as his exposed cock rests against her bared skin. On instinct, she arches her lower back, trying to seek him out. Samson guides himself into an angle, the head brushing against her wet folds gently, making her gasp.

She bites her lip against a groan as Samson’s hips move, applying pressure, and bit by delicious bit he begins to sink into her, stretching her, tugging inner and outer lips. When he’s halfway, his hand leaves off guiding his cock inside, holding up her leg and hooking his arm around.

Hadiza realizes now that his lips are against her ear. He’s whispering to her, his other arm around her torso as they lay on their side.

“Not a sound, princess,” he whispers darkly, hips moving as his cock begins its pleasurable work in and out of her, suddenly controlling her breathing as she struggles not to cry out, “gotta keep it in tonight...” But there is a wolfish grin on his face and it bleeds into his words like a wine stain, making her thrum with excitement. She won’t be quiet because he will seek to make her loud.

And he does.

His pace is agonizing and torturous, but she feels every bit of him, every veined inch tugging outward, slick with her, and then sliding back in. In the dark, muted silence of the tent there is only the wet sound of him fucking her and her desperate attempts at silence.

Soon, however, even Samson cannot keep up such a slow pace, and he opts for what she likes best, and soon that wet sound becomes more pronounced as he begins a brutal pace, the bedroll’s material whispering harshly against their skin, the sound of flesh meeting flesh muted beneath the heavy cover, Hadiza biting her lip near to bruising, and Samson’s whispers in her ear.

_Do you like when I fuck you like this? Or like this?_

_Have you been wet for me all day, sweetling?_

_Your cunt fits like a dream tonight, princess._

All of this serves only to elevate her pleasure, and he feels the wash of her arousal increasing. Then she releases her ravaged lower lip and lets out a sound. Immediately Samson’s other hand clamps around her mouth, pulling her head back until her neck is arched.

“What the fuck did I say, princess?” He growls at her as he fucks her harder in retaliation for her disobedience. Hadiza’s cries are muffled against his hand, her breathing sharp and ragged through her nose, her hands scrabbling to find purchase as Samson increases his pace. He’s got her contorted in his arms, her delicious little cunt hugging his cock tight, and as much as he wants her screaming for him, _because_ of him, he finds her desperate attempts to be quiet even more arousing.

So he strokes into her with more urgency, and listens to the sounds of her muffled pleasure gather in pitch and force behind his hand. She is writhing a little, but she’s pinned, can’t move much, and her cunt’s dripping, coating her inner thighs. He can smell the sex in the air, now, and he feels the first flutterings that precede her climax.

Samson nips her earlobe wickedly.

“Gonna come for me, princess?” He whispers hotly, tongue slithering out to lick along the outline of her ear, making her arch and shiver and whimper, “Gonna come like a good girl?” His breath is hot and moist on her skin, tickling her senses, goading her pleasure to new heights. She’s never this wet, but then again, she and Samson usually never get to do this in camp. Samson’s grip shifts beneath her lifted leg, sliding upward to her bended knee, and pushing her leg further, opening her up more. Her muffled and gagged cries are the rushing waters of a broken dam as she comes for him, hard and helpless. Samson holds her fast as her body writhes and twists, her walls executing a violent series paroxysms before she goes limp, her eyes rolling back, and one low groan reverberating in her throat against Samson’s gagging hand.

Samson can’t take it, her cunt’s too wet and slippery, too tight and hot, too fucking inviting for him to do anything but follow. He pumps into her a few more time, clenching his teeth on a groan that grates in his mouth as it’s halted by sheer force of will. His teeth find her tender skin, and he bites the back of her neck as he drives into her deep, pumping her full of his seed, his thick cock twitching against the tight seam of her cunt. It’s not long before he gently lowers her leg, content to stay within her for a moment as the tent’s silence returns, split only by the mutual efforts of them catching their breath quietly.

Hadiza is boneless but she makes the mistake of squeezing her thighs together. Part of her relishes the sound of Samson’s hiss as his cock slides out of the slick confines of her cunt, and a little bit of his seed follows to coat the inviting and swollen netherlips and her inner thighs.

“You did good,” he tells her quietly, pitching his voice just so, “I almost thought you’d bite me so you could scream.”

Hadiza lets out a breathless laugh. Before she can reply there is an answering snicker outside in the camp. It’s Varric.

“If she did, Red Man,” Varric calls, “I don’t think it would have made much difference. You two couldn’t be subtle if you tried.”

And then there is Bull’s roaring laughter as Hadiza buries her face in the pillow and prays to the Maker for better friends.

 


End file.
